The Not So Submissive Anastasia Steele
by Emilie Blaeu
Summary: In a world where Ana isn't submissive to anyone she first meets Christian Grey while confronting his brother, who had the misfortune of wronging Ana's best friend/roommate Kate. Through a series of life events the two grow closer while also battling for dominance with each other's fierce personalities. World prepare yourself because here comes Anastasia Steele. AU OOC Ana swearing!


I drove much like a madwoman I'm sure, scaring the piss out of some poor soccer moms along the way but it didn't matter; I had to get to that douche bag currently responsible for the sorry still drunk sobbing mess of a best friend and roommate I have back at our shared apartment in the heart of Seattle. That little shit was going to meet the she-devil herself this morning.

Stopping my black Suzuki GSX-R 750 in front of some fancy French café I parked in the 'employee of the month's parking spot because please, someone try and stop me this morning. Having earlier achieved stalker level four that I'd rather not have had to I had the cell phone of one Elliot Grey A.K.A. the douche bag ruining my morning tapped to trace his current location. It brought me here and with a quick google search I was able to match the mental image with the mug of the poor fool sitting before me with a smug smirk that I was all too eager to wipe off his face.

I marched in my moto-boots black leather pants and scoop neck tee-shirt up to his table where he was muttering something to his friend sitting opposite him watching me approach. He opened his mouth again to say something this time directed my way but I cut him off before he had the chance to form a sound by grabbing him by his expensive white collar and dragging his surprised form out of the booth and up against the nearest wall.

Using surprise to my advantage I slammed his much larger body against the wall and jabbed the index finger on my free hand on his cheek. I started angrily "You little shit listen here and listen well because I will not be repeating myself. You're going to go and fix the mess you made and left at my apartment last night. Then you're going to start begging and groveling for forgiveness of not only my best friend you humiliated and broke and ran from, but also me, the roommate from hell who does not like to be woken up on my only day off to find a still drunken mess sobbing hysterically because of some sad fuck named Elliot Grey. From there you're going to disappear from both Kate and my lives entirely and live your sad and pathetic excuse of an existence somewhere else and probably do the same to some other poor girl. Hopefully one without a bitch like me here picking up the pieces. Got it Grey? Do I make myself abso-fucking-lutely clear?" I finished with a snarl.

Sure I may be crossing and stomping on the line of harassment but see if I care. The poor fool looked as though he'd seen a ghost. I could see the café manager approaching looking none too pleased of the show I'd put on just now and I knew my time was quickly running out. So with a final glare at the man I walked over to his booth and retrieved my helmet getting an eyeful of the friend who sat there calmly sipping his coffee not looking nearly surprised enough. He'd probably seen similar displays before the little prick. So before making my exit I say to him none too kindly "Do try and help your friend keep it in his pants next time okay?"

Earning myself a dark look from the grey-eyed gorgeous example of a man I made my exit nearing the door being held open by a military-type man in a suit but before I could leave he spoke "And who shall I call my idiot brother's ass kicker so I may remind him of this event in the future?" He spoke formally and with disinterest as though talking in some boring business meeting, unflappable. I scoffed in response, of course Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome is Douche Bag's brother "Anastasia Steele." Fastening my helmet securely I mounted my bike and listened as it purred to life again, and I sped off.

Nobody gets to fuck with my friends, especially when it means me getting up and out of the house before 8AM on a Sunday. Today just isn't going to be going my way I can already tell.

Let me know your thoughts, should I continue this story? Leave a review please!


End file.
